Fluffy Kyusung By Joonie Kim
by Joonie Kim Kyusung
Summary: Kumpulan fluffy,, tanpa sumary... Chapter 2 update
1. Just For You

" Aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahku meskipun itu hanya sebentar."

_Jamsi kkumku eotdeon haengbokhaedeon sungan kkaejianhgil weonhaesseo_

Super Junior K.R.Y ~ Just You

Title :

Just You

Pairing :

Always Kyusung

Disclaimer :

Super Junior K.R.Y ~ Just You

Super Junior

SM Town

Ratting : T

Attention :

Just like I wanna say, if Kyusung Selca I will make a fiction about them. Like Della, I keep this promise from my soul. But, this for my Kyusung Only family. Please take care and give me a review too.

Warning :

Thypo bertebaran

One Shoot

~ Happy Reading ~

Seorang namja kini tengah duduk termenung menatap senja yang tengah berarakan mengilhami langit untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Sinar yang mungkin hanya sebentar dipancarkan olehnya, sinar yang akan mengagumi keindahannya walau hanya sebentar. Di tangan namja tersebut tengah menari dengan indahnya, ya, namja ini tengah menarikan pena kura-kuranya dengan gemulai diatas kanfas putih buku diary baby blue miliknya. Tanpa ada seorang yang mampu mengusiknya dari dunia yang telah dia buat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ditepi danau yang menyimpan berbagai kenangan terindahnya. Menyimpan semuanya yang ada didalam hatinya. Dibawah sebuah pohon maple, namja itu mengguratkan kisahnya dalam sebuah pena angkasa, mengguratkan senja yang hanya akan dinikmatinya selama beberapa puluh menit. Tidak sampai satu jam memang, namun bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk melegakan rasa hausnya akan kerinduan yang selama ini ditelannya.

_**Diary ON**_

Mungkin orang akan mengatakan aku ini bodoh atau kurang peka. Tapi mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku ingin sekali bersamanya, menyemangatinya, dan selalu ada disisinya. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu dini jika aku melakukannya? Ingatkah mereka dengan usiaku? Menginjak angka 30. Jika aku memikirkannya juga percuma, aku tengah menjalani kewajibanku. Tidak ada yang tahu memang jika kami bersama sudah dalam waktu yang sama. Tapi akankah dia masih mengingatnya? Lima bulan sebelum aku dituntut untuk menjalankan kewajibanku.

_Dibawah langit senja aku menunggumu seperti hari ini,_

_Mungkin jika orang akan mengatakan jika ini hanyalah penantian yang percuma,_

_Tapi, ini adalah pilihan hidupku._

_Pilihan yang sudah ku tetapkan dalam hati dan jiwaku._

_Seperti butiran Kristal yang selama ini menemaniku_

_Meski aku tahu kau yang disana selalu berbuat ulah,_

_Tapi aku disini akan tetap percaya dan menanti kedatanganmu._

_Semua ini aku lakukan karena hatiku telah memilihmu._

_Menantimu sampai kau dating dan mengerti keadaanku disini tanpamu._

_Kyuhyunnie~_

_**Diary OFF**_

_**Flashback START**_

_Dalam sebuah suasana yang sangat romantis, di sebuah bukit didekat danau yang indah akan bias sang mentari senja. Dua orang namja tengah asik bercanda gurau tanpa mengindahkan beberapa ekor burung tengah melihat keakraban mereka dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah mungil mereka. Tampak serasi dengan paras tampan dan manis yang tengah bersinar diterpa bias – bias senja. Mungkin orang akan mengatakan jika mereka hanyalah " hyung dan dongsaeng "._

"_Hahaha, hyung kau lucu sekali. Kenapa jarimu kecil sekali. Hahaha,,"ejek Kyuhyun._

"_Yak! Tidak sopan!"ucap Yesung sembari mempoutkan bibir kecilnya yang malah menambah seringaian diwajah Kyuhyun._

"_Sekarang lihat, wajah hyung seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya."ucap Kyuhyun menjadi._

"_Yak! Geumanhae."ucap Yesung ngambek._

"_Hahahaha,"tawa Kyuhyun meledak malah membuat Yesung semakin jengkel._

"_Geumanhae Kyunnie.."ucap Yesung setengah berteriak._

"_Hahaha,,, hyung kau seperti yeoja saja.. lihatlah tanganmu yang mungil, wajahmu yang manis, dan sifat ngambek yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Hahahaha."ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengutarakan isi hatinya._

"_Yakk,, geuman- kau bilang apa Kyunnie?"Tanya Yesung yang tengah ngerjap polos didepan Kyuhyun karena masih mencerna apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya._

"_Hahaha, aku bilang kau seperti yeoja, wajahmu manis sekali hyung. Aku menyukainya."ucap Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya membuat wajah Yesung seperti udang rebus._

"_Ka-kau bilang, kau menyukaiku, Kyuhyunnie?"Tanya Yesung lagi dengan wajah yang sangat merah._

_Terlihat Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Yesung. Seorang hyung yang telah mengikat hatinya dengan suara emas yang dimilikinya. Dan semua orang juga tahu, jika Kyuhyun menjadi member terakhir Super Junior karena suara Yesung yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Setelah beberapa saat berfikir, muka Kyuhyun kini sama seperti Yesung merah padam. Burung – burung maple diatas mereka kini berkicau, seakan tengah tertawa melihat ke-idiot-an mereka._

'_Tunggu, tadi aku mengatakan apa pada Yesung hyung, jangan bilang kalau aku mengatakan hal itu._

_**Hahaha, aku bilang kau seperti yeoja, wajahmu manis sekali hyung. Aku menyukainya.**_

'_Oh nooo~'batin Kyuhyun menjerit._

"_Ahhh,,, i-itu.."ucap Kyuhyun gugup dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan._

"…_."terlihat Yesung tengah menanti penjelasan dari Kyuhyun._

'_Apa boleh buat, aku harus . KYUHYUN HWAIGTHING!'batin Kyuhyun tengah memberikan semangat pada dirinya untuk mengatakan hal tabu ini pada orang yang dipilihnya._

"_Mungkin hyung akan menganggapku orang aneh atau apapun. Aku tidak peduli, yang penting hyung tidak membenciku."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap senja yang disukainya._

"…_."_

"_Seperti senja yang hanya bisa kita lihat beberapa puluh menit ini, aku ingin mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini aku pendam."ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang kini tengah menatap onyx Yesung yang tengah menatapnya._

"_,,,,"_

"_Semua orang juga sudah tahu, begitu juga hyung. Jika suara hyunglah yang selama ini memberiku warna. Karena hyung aku bisa bertahan dan terhindar dari kematian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa hyung, aku hanyalah anak kecil yang kehilangan temannya. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan suara hyung ketika pertama kali aku mendengarnya."ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang kini tengah menatap bias senja di danau depan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama._

"…_."_

"_Dulu aku sempat putus asa, ketika pertama kali aku datang dan menjadi member Super Junior kau seakan acuh padaku. Bahkan, kau mungkin salah satu dari para member yang tidak menyukaiku. Waktu itu aku dating dengan harapan aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh dan bisa menjadi temanmu."ucap Kyuhyun lagi kini tengah menutup manik caramel miliknya._

"…_."_

"_Namun, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih atas kecelakaan yang dulu pernah ku alam- Appoowww!"ucap Kyuhyun terhenti karena dengan seenak jidatnya dia memukul kepala Kyuhyun meski tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup memberikan rasa sakit._

"_Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang kecelakaan itu, hyung tidak ingin mendengarnya."ucap Yesung terlihat marah pada Kyuhyun._

"_AIsshh,,, hyung,,, setidaknya dengarkan pernyataanku dulu."ucap Kyuhyun merajuk._

"_Hyung tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu itu. Apa kau tahu? Aku setengah mati mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Dan sekarang kau malah mensyukuri kecelakaanmu itu. Apa artinya semua itu?"Tanya Yesung marah._

_Nampak Kyuhyun yang tadi sudah putus asa akan ditolah oleh Yesung karena pernyataan cintanya ternyata hanyalah rasa pesimisnya terhadap rasa cintanya. Dengan menguatkan hatinya yang tengah berdegup kencang Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk memegang telapak tangan Yesung._

"_Ya, aku memang bersyukur, aku bersyukur karena hyung selalu ada disisiku. Kata – kata hyung yang selama ini memberiku arahan dan dorongan. Kata – kata yang mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang sadar akan makna yang ada dalam kalimat tersebut. Aku bersyukur karena aku bisa lebih dekat dengan hyung. Dan aku merasa bahagia."ucap Kyuhyun menatap manik Yesung._

"_Kyu~…"gumam Yesung._

"_Sejak kecelakaan itu, hyung selalu menjagaku, selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang, selalu ada dan menemaniku. Entahlah, sejak saat itu, sejak saat aku bebas mengerjaimu, ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri dalam hatiku melihat hyung yang selalu tersenyum. Senyuman teindah yang membuatku jantungku bergetar hebat."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menarik pelan telapak tangan Yesung agar menyentuh dadanya._

"…_."_

"_Disini, didada ini, dijantung ini,,, apakah hyung bisa mendengar dengan jelas? Nama hyung yang setiap detiknya berkumandang dari dalam sana, setiap nafas yang ku keluarkan hanya melafalkan nama hyung. Aku tidak tahu setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi, jujur aku sangat takut jika hyung akan menjauhiku. Namun, apa boleh dikata aku harus mengutarakannya sekarang."ucap Kyuhyun serius._

"…_."_

"_Aku akui aku menyukai hyung. Itu bukanlah pilihan ataupun sebuah rasa sementara yang aku alami. Tapi, itu sebuah rasa yang dating dari dalam hatiku yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat meski itu oleh otakku sendiri. Yesung hyung, Saramghae, neomu saranghanda."ucap Kyuhyun kini menatap Yesung dengan harap-harap cemas._

_Yesung melepas tangan yang tengah digenggap oleh Kyuhyun, meski wajahnya seperti kepeting rebus yang siap disantap namun kita tidak akan tahu, seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya. Kyuhyun seakan tahu jawaban apa yang telah diberi oleh Yesung, dengan perasaan yang kecewa karena sebuah penolakan. Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengutarakan perasaannya. Yesung tidak salah disini._

"_Mi-Mianhae jika aku membuat hyung bingung. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya,"ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Yesung tidak mengerti._

"…_."_

"_Tapi aku harap hyung tidak akan menjauhiku.."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menunduk dan menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya._

_Seakan tahu maksud perkataan Kyuhyun, dengan sigap Yesung memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang seperti musim gugur yang tengah dinikmatinya saat ini dia juga harus mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Yesung tidak ingin Kyuhyun salah paham dengan apa yang dilakukannya._

"_Hatiku adalah milikku Kyu~."ucap Yesung sembari membelai rambut ikal Kyuhyun._

"_..…"_

"_Aku berhak menyukai siapapun."ucap Yesung lagi, seakan tengah mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun dengan smirk miliknya yang tengah bertengger dengan indah diparas manisnya._

"…_.."_

"_Hatiku adalah milikku. Aku berhak menyukai siapapun."ulang Yesung lagi._

"_Jadi, jangan menyuruhku untuk berhenti menyukaimu Kyuhyunnie~. Nado, nado saranghae."ucap Yesung menampilkan smirk terindahnya._

_Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yesung kini tengah menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Dapat dilihat dari sisi Kyuhyun saat ini tengah meneteskan airmata, Kyuhyun mengira jika Yesung sudah mempunyai pasangan, mungkin. Tapi dengan pernyataan terakhir membuatnya percaya. Menatap aura kemenangan dari dalam jiwa Yesung. Meski sedikit kesal karena dipermainkan oleh Yesung, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun kini tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung. Dengan mesra dan penuh suka cita._

"_Saranghae hyung,, saranghaee."gumam Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Nado Kyu,, nado saranghae~."ucap Yesung._

_Lima bulan setelah pernyataan cinta itu, Kyuhyun harus berpisah dengan Yesung karena Yesung yang mendaftarkan diri wajib militer harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Meski dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun harus melepaskan orang yang selama ini ada didekatnya. Apa boleh buat? Itu sudah keputusan bersama, meski lebih tepatnya jika mereka tidak mengira akan secepat ini._

_Kini lebih tepatnya 1 tahun 7 bulan setelah mereka jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, mereka yakin siapapun yang mengidolakan mereka berdua, atau mungkin Kyusung Shipper di antara ELF pasti merindukan kebersamaan dan moment terindah mereka. Yesung mungkin merasa sakit ketika melihat berbagai media menyebutkan,,, ehmm,,,, lebih tepatnya menjabarkan tingkah Kyuhyun selama ini tanpa pengawasannya. Tapi diantara rasa sakit itu, Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun telah meminta izin padanya. Dan dengan berat hati Yesung mengiyakannya, bukankah itu adalah tuntutan profesi. Yesung tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois dengan menikmati Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Yesung bukanlah orang yang seperti itu._

_**Flashback END**_

Yesung kini membuka matanya, meski linangan airmatanya telah membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Setelah menutup kembali buku diary milik Kyuhyun yang diberikan padanya, Yesung terlihat memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya. Dan kini tangan yang berisikan buku diary telah berganti dengan I – Phone miliknya. Memasangkan earphone ditelinganya dan mendengarkan musik adalah baigian terpenting, sebelum esok Yesung memulai aktifitasnya kembali seperti semula. Mendengarkan suara Kyuhyun dengan musik ballad yang dikuasainya membuatnya lebih tenang.

Ditengah asiknya Yesung mendengarkan nyanyian Kyuhyun dalam album solo terbarunya, Yesung dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Seseorang yang selama ini ditunggu olehnya. Seseorang yang selama ini membuat hancur hatinya meski tidak semuanya itu adalah salah Kyuhyun, karena dia sudah meminta izin bukan? Dengan airmata yang mengalir Yesung tersenyum ditengah mata terpejamnya. Dirasakannya bau parfum yang selama ini dirindukannya dan pelukan yang selama ini diimpikannya setiap malam.

"Aku pulang baby, mianhae… aku terlambat. Tapi aku kesini bukan dengan tangan kosong. Piala ini untukmu. Karena semua ini aku lakukan hanya untukmu."ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan piala kemenangannya di Mnet pada Yesung.

Yesung langsung berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma mint yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Bogoshipeo."ucap Yesung sembari menangis.

"Nado baby,, nado bogoshipeo.. neomu bogoshipeo."ucap Kyuhyun balas memeluk Yesung dan mencium kening Yesung.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Kyu~"isak Yesung.

"Mianhae baby, mianhae,, aku baru bisa dating dan menemuimu sekarang. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat-

"Aku selalu mencintaimu dan merindukanmu. Dan lagi aku ingin disisimu setiap saat agar aku bisa memelukmu."ucap Yesung dalam isaknya yang dijawab dengan senyum oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, karena kau pasti akan mengatakan itu disetiap akhir telponmu. Babo!"umpat Yesung senang.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Yesung untuk lebih rapat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Merasakan buah cerry yang selama ini dirindukannya. Bahagia tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata – kata karena bagi Yesung maupun Kyuhyun akan berfikir dan memiliki opini berbeda dengan apa yang akan diutarakan oleh author sendiri.

Senyum rasa sakit kini telah berubah dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Menahan rasa sakit itu memang terasa amat sakit, tapi jika kita mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik dari itu, kenapa tidak untuk berkorban? Seperti halnya sebuah penantian, mungkin kalau kita sering bertemu akan membuat orang itu merasa bosan. Tapi jika kita jarang bertemu, maka tuhan akan memberikan hal yang terbaik ketika kita mendapatkannya. Semakin lama kita menunggu, sang waktu akan memberikan kita jalan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari apa yang kita harapkan. Karena kita tahu kita tidaklah sendiri, Tuhan pasti ada disisi kita dan memberikan kita waktu untuk merasakan hal yang disebut dengan "KERINDUAN".

The End

Seperti yang Joonie bilang, ini hanyalah sebuah janji dalam diriku ketika daddy Kyu dan mommy Woon selca. Sempat nangis, karena mereka akhirnya melakukan selca setelah satu tahun tujuh bulan tidak pernah update selca. Diwaktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu aku merasa sakit melihat para Kyusung Shipper saling ejek, berkelahi, atau malah memilih untuk vakum, dan lain sebagainya. Jujur sebagai leader (PD) Joonie merasa sakit sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian seperti janji Joonie ketika mom berangkat wamil.

Banyak kejadian atau malah moment daddy Kyu dengan yeoja lain atau malah fanservis dengan si abang kuda. Joonie yakin banyak dari Kyusung Shipper yang nangis kecewa dengan kejadian kejadian itu, apalagi dengan berbagai pict daddy Kyu di drama musical yang dilakoninya. Dari penantian panjang itu bisakah kalian mengerti jika Kyusung shipper mungkin segelintir orang yang bisa menikmati kebersamaan daddy dan mommy dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Tapi dari situlah seharusnya kita bisa saling menghargai, jika kita menunggu sama seperti Kyusung Shipper lainnya. Semakin lama kita menunggu, semakin manis pula rasanya ketika kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Benar?

Regard

Joonie Kim


	2. You And Me Become We

Saat ini Yesung tengah berada tak jauh dari gedung SM Town Concert tempat Super Junior kini tampil untuk pertama kalinya setelah Leeteuk sang Leader akan melakukan wajib militer. Sungguh, Yesung merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran sang leader bersama member. Tapi ada sebuah rasa yang mengganjal dihati Yesung dan tak dapat dipungkiri jika kepalan tangannya kini menguat. Terlihat ruas – ruas jemarinya kini memutih, apa yang tengah dilihat dengan kepalanya sendiri itu terlihat sangat menyesakkan seperti tempatnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun, magnae member yang telah menjabat sebagai namjachigu miliknya kini tengah melakukan fans servis. Dengan gaun berwarna merah dan wig panjang berwarna pirang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Setelah melakukan show dengan cover lagu milik Girl's Day "Something", Kyuhyun, Minho, Changmin, dan Jonghyun disambut meriah oleh Eunhyuk, Taemin, Siwon dan Ryeowook.

Entah apa yang terjadi, kini mereka tengah melakukan foto bersama dan melakukan fans servis. Yesung tahu itu semua hanya rekayasa untuk membuat fans merasa puas. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya dia tidak bisa menerima peristiwa itu. Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu serasi dengan Siwon. Perasaan takut dan marah kini menjelma menjadi sebuah rasa yang sangat terlarang untuknya.

Tak terasa bulir-bulir airmatanya kini mulai menetes tak tertahankan. Meski tanpa suara, derai derai Kristal itu semakin deras karena Kyuhyun semakin berpose yang bisa dikatakan "berani". Dan hatinya menjerit sakit tak tertahankan dan meminta Yesung untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

~ Prolog ~

You and I

Pairing : Kyusung

Main Cast : Yesung x Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt Comfort / Romance / Friendship

Author : Joonie Kim

Second Cast : Choi Minho " Shinee"

Shim Changmin " DBSK "

Lee Jonghyun " CN Blue "

Warning : Typho

~ Happy Reading ~

Yesung yang lebih memilih kata hatinya untuk meninggalkan tempat sesak itu melalui pintu yang telah disiapkan oleh manager untuknya. Datang tanpa diundang bukankah pulang pun tanpa harus berpamitan kecuali pada manager yang telah menyiapkan sebuah kursi untuknya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, tanpa menunggu hatinya terasa sakit lagi, Yesung akhirnya berdiri ditengah kerumunan mencoba untuk tak terlihat mncolok dan bisa menyelinap pergi.

Sesampainya di pintu staff Yesung bertemu dengan manager, dengan senyum palsu Yesung kini berpamitan pada orang yang telah menunjukkan siapa sosok Kyuhyun tanpa dirinya.

"Manager hyung, gomawo."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Apa kau senang? Mianhae, aku memberimu tempat di bagian silver. Karena bagian bronze sudah sold out untuk..."ucap sang mnager menggantung.

"Ahh,, gwaenchana. Aku sudah tahu mereka pasti datang, apa kau tahu hyung, tempat yang kau pilihkan untukku itu adalah ditengah tengah lautan manusia shipper WonKyu. Jadi aku tidak heran, tidak usah meminta maaf karena ini semua bukan kesalahan hyung."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum lembut, namun nada yang terungkapkan adalah nada menahan luka.

_DEG_

"Su-Sungie-aahh"panggil manager.

"Nan gwaenchana hyung. Aku pulang dulu ne."ucap Yesung yang kini mencoba untuk langsung pergi agar sang manager tidak melihatnya menangis.

Namun sayang, gerak cepat Yesung menghapus airmatanya terbaca oleh Donghae. Donghae yang sangat menyayangi hyung ddangko ini terlihat geram dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Yesung.

_ECH_

Yesung kenal parfum ini, dia tahu orang yang memeluknya ini. Orang yang selalu ada disaat dia merasa lelah dan sakit. Dongsaeng yang selalu bisa diandalkan ketika dia merasa sendiri. Apalagi sejak member dan manager Super Junior tahu jika Kyuhyun sang magnae telah berpacaran dengan Yesung. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali member dan manager Super Junior tentang hubungan terlarang itu. Semakin lama, pelukan itu semakin erat, seolah menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan tak terlihat pada Yesung

"Hyung, uljimma~.. Setelah ini selesai aku akan menemuimu di Mouse and Rabbit. Jangan menangis sebelum aku datang. Kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu. Arra!"ucap Donghae penuh penekanan meski terselip rasa ceman yang menghinggapinya.

"Ne, algaeseubnida."ucap Yesung kini tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kami akan konser. Hyung cepatlah pulang dan tunggu aku di Mouse and Rabbit. Aku tid-"ucap Donghae terputus ketika seseorang yang bisa dikatakan trouble maker datang dengan poker face andalannya seolah dia tidak tahu.

"Yesungie hyung, waeyo?"tanya namja itu ketika telah selesai bersiap-siap.

"Gwaenchana wonie. Hae-ah aku pula-"ucap Yesung kini terputus karena sebuah suara menginstrupsi ucapannya.

"Baby? Kapan kau datang heum?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini telah melepaskan pernak-pernik "kewanitaan ditubuhnya".

"Baru saja datang Kyu!"jawab Donghae ketus.

"Sudahlah Hae, jangan seperti itu."ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan Donghae.

"Ye?"gumam Kyuhyun

"Anhi, aku barusaja datang. Bukan datang sich, lebih tepatnya mampir."ucap Yesung sembari tertawa yang terlihat sangat hambar.

"Baby kau menangis?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi kini menatap lekat manik Yesung.

_DEG_

Yesung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati dia berteriak keras kalau dia memang menangis tapi berbeda dengan pikiran dan otaknya.

"Aku tidak menangis, hanya tidak kuat dengan sinar lampu dari panggung."ucap Yesung tanpa sadar.

"Panggung?"ulang Kyuhyun.

'Ooppss'batin Yesung mendera.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau memang sengaja datang untuk melihat konser ka-"ucap Kyuhyun terhenti sembari membelalakan kedua manik caramel miliknya.

'Jika baby memang menonton konser, berarti apa yang aku lihat tadi itu memang benar-benar Yesungie baby. Dan dia berada diantara Wonkyu Shipper. Omo!'batin Kyuhyun kini berkecamuk menyesali fans servis yang dilakukannya.

"Kalau Sungie hyung mau menonton konser kita memangnya kenapa? Apa dia tidak boleh menikmati waktu 'LUANG' miliknya untuk melihat kita perform?"ucap Donghae kini tengah menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap Donghae pasti tahu arti tatapan milik hyung ikannya itu. Tatapan membunuh yang mencoba dibuatnya untuk melindungi sang Hyung tercinta dari dirinya.

"Ba-Baby itu tidak seper-"ucap Kyuhyun terpotong kita Yesung mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyesal.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong. Ohya Hae aku menunggumu. Manager hyung sekali lagi gomawo."ucap Yesung yang kini tengah berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil sang adik.

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun mengejarnya tapi hatinya masih menatap sakit. Ingatannya tentang konser yang dilakukan Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya sakit. Penggalan ingatan itu terputar seperti kaset rusak yang sangat lambat speednya. Dengan gerak cepat dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menghampirinya.

Yesung kini tengah membelah kota Seoul dengan tatapan luka, gerakan gigi mobil dan pacu mobil yang kini kian mendru membuat adrenalin Yesung terpacu. Dengan mata yang sembab pastinya akan mengurangi jarak pandangnya. Untung tidak dapat diraih malang tidak dapat ditolak, perumpamaan itulah yang sekiranya pantas untuk menggambarkan kondisi Yesung

Dengan melihat berbagai foto disosial media yang menampilkan Kyuhyun sang namjachigu tengah bersama wanita lain. Lalu dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika fans servis yang dilakukannya dengan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Tapi kini lebih mengenaskan lagi, disebuah tikungan, mobil yang dikendarainya oleng tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Yesung mengalami kecelakaan parah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar gelisah dengan keadaan Yesung, karena sejak dua jam yang lalu dia menelepon dan mengirimi SMS tidak pernah dibalasnya. Kyuhyun tahu, dia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal berfoto mesra dengan wanita yang dikatakan orang lain oleh Yesung dan melakukan Fans servis yang ternyata jika dia ingat sangat kelewat batas.

Sedangkan Donghae yang tadi terlihat santai dan akan menemui Yesung di Mouse and Rabbit mendadak pucat pasi. Donghae mendapatkan kabar dari orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kim Jongjin.

"Yeobose-"

"…"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan Jongjin-ah?"ucap Donghae tak percaya.

"…"

"Ne, aku akan kesana."ucap Donghae langsung memasukan ponselnya kesaku.

"Hyung, wae?"tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget dengan raut wajah Donghae.

"Bukan Urusanmu!"ucap Donghae dengan nada marah.

Tanpa pamitan, Donghae kini tengah menuju parkir dan mengambil mobilnya dan segera ke Rumah Sakituntuk melihat keadaan Yesung. Meski dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa Donghae mencoba untuk melajukan mobil sport miliknya untuk membelah kota Seoul.

Kini Donghae telah bersama dengan semua keluarga Yesung, menunggu sang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Apa sebegitu parahnya? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Berbagai pikiran negative bermunculan diotak keluarga Yesung. Tak perlu dijelaskan bukan? Jika Donghae adalah namdongsaeng kesayangan Yesung setelah Jongjin.

Tak lama setelah itu Dokter yang menangani Yesung keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua keluarga Yesung dengan segera menghampiri sang dokter untuk menanyakan keadaan Yesung.

"Uisanim, Yesungie gwaenchana?"tanya sang appa.

"Anda siapa?"tanya sang Dokter.

"Kami keluarganya, Dok."ucap sang appa.

"Jangan khawatir tuan Kim, keadaan Yesung-ssi sudah membaik. Keadaannya sudah normal. Setelah ini kami akan memindahkan-nya ke ruang inap."jawab sang Dokter.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Yesungie hyung harus dioperasi?"tanya Jongjin.

"Pendarahan yang terjadi dipelipis dan beberapa luka yang diderita Yesung-ssi di lengan dan kaki harus segera dijahit dan diobati. Tapi untuk organ dalam tidak ada masalah sama sekali."jawab Dokter.

"Terima kasih dok, bolehkah kami menjenguknya?"tanya Donghae yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan hyung kura-kuranya itu.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin Yesung-ssi masih tertidur karena obat penenang yang telah kami gunakan. Oh iya, apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang bernama Kyuhyun?"tanya Dokter.

_DEG_

"Tidak ada dokter. Memangnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae yang terasa membeku sesaat.

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya saja, selama operasi Yesung-ssi selalu menggumamkan nama itu dialam bawah sadarnya. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."ucap Dokter meninggalkan Donghae dan Jongjin yang masih terdiam membisu dengan keadaan Yesung.

Appa dan eomma Kim kini telah menemani anak sulungnya didalam kamar rawat. Yang tersisa hanyalah Donghae dan Jongjin yang kini ada dikoridor depan kamar Yesung. Mereka masih berdiam diri tanpa ada niatan untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Jin-ah…"panggil Donghae.

"Ne, hyung."jawab Jongjin.

"Apa Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style untuk Kyuhyun yang sangat parah dengan minus yang dialaminya?"tanya Donghae yang kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa hyung menanyakan itu?"jawab Jongjin seakan menutup rapat apa yang diketahuinya.

"Apa Yesung hyung mendirikan Mouse and Rabbit untuk Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintai minuman manis?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Semua orang juga menyukai minuman manis hyung."jawab Jongjin mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi benarkan jika Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style untuk Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kenapa hyung berfikiran seperti itu?"tanya Jongjin berusaha mengelak.

"Karena letak Why Style ada di Myeongdong, aku jadi penasaran."ucap Donghae telak.

"Itu perasaan hyung saja mungkin."ucap Jongjin mengelak.

"Aku tahu lebih dari apapun itu, Yesung hyung pasti akan memastikan jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja bukan? Aku mohon beritahu aku yang sebenarnya. Agar aku bisa mengambil keputusanku selanjutnya."ucap Donghae dengan nada sedikit memohon pada Jongjin.

"Haahh~, baiklah aku akan mengakuinya. Ya, Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style untuk sakit mata Kyuhyun yang parah. Dari cerita Yesung hyung, Kyuhyun mengeluhkan jika kacamata yang dibelinya selalu tak bisa bertahan lama dan bisa dibilang kuno. Saat itu, aku dan Yesung hyung mencoba untuk membuka toko kacamata. Aku tidak tahu alasan khusus Yesung hyung mendirikan Why Style. Tapi secara garis besar aku bisa menjamin jika itu semua untuk Kyuhyun hyung."ucap Jongjin panjang lebar.

"Jadi,, itu benar."ucap Donghae sembari senyum yang menawan.

"Ne, kurasa seperti itu."ucap Jongjin.

"Jongjin-ah, kau ingin bermain denganku?"tanya Donghae dengan wajah isengnya.

"Bermain?"tanya Jongjin tidak mengerti.

"Maukah kau membantu hyungmu ini untuk menyatukan Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun?"tanya Donghae.

"Memangnya mereka punya masalah? Kurasa semua itu hanya kesalah pahaman saja."ucap Jongjin yang terlihat malas.

"Owh,, ayolah,, jebal bantu hyung. Aku tak ingin melihat Yesungie hyung seperti ini. Dia hanya salah paham. Okey?"tanya Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku kan bantu semampuku."jawab Jongjin ngasal.

~ Joonie Kim ~

Donghae kini pulang kembali ke dorm suju dengan wajah yang sangat lelah dan letih. Ya, saat ini Donghae tengah melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri dorm suju yang sudah sepi. Bukankah wajar? Hey! Ini tengah malam. Mungkin Donghae akan membicarakan ini besok pagi dengan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Saat Donghae akan memasuki kamarnya, Donghae mendengar suara seseorang tengah bermain Game. Langkah Donghae pun menuntunnya untuk untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Kau belum tidur Kyu?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur hyung."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap lapotop kesayangannya.

"Sungmin mana?"tanya Donghae lagi yang kini tengah duduk ranjang kamar tersebut.

"Apa hyung lupa? Sungmin hyung sudah sekamar dengan Ryeowook hyung sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."ucap Kyuhyun yang masih setia menatap game RPG miliknya.

"Oh iya, mian aku lupa. Kyu, ada satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan."ucap Donghae yang kini tengah memperhatikan gerak – gerik Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu hyung? Tapi kenapa hyung kesini? Bukannya hyung sedang marah padaku?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bermain lagi.

"Ya, aku marah padamu, jika bukan karenamu Yesung hyung tak akan pernah kecelakaan malam ini."ucap Donghae yang masih setia menatap Kyuhyun.

_DEG_

"Mworago?"ucap Kyuhyun langsung menatap Donghae. Meski character yang terngah dimainkannya akan mati.

_ YOU LOST _

"Yesung hyung kecelakaan setelah melihat konser kita malam ini. Apa kau tahu? Dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya dia memanggilmu."ucap Donghae menatp Kyuhyun yang tengah Shock.

"Yesungie hyung eoddi?"ucap Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri Donghae, meski kini airmatanya tengah menggenang disudut manik caramel itu.

"Jika kau mau aku akan mengantarkanmu, tapi ini sudah terlalu malam. Kau pasti masih lelah dengan konser semalam."ucap Donghae

'Sudah ku duga, dasar magnae babo!'batin Donghae.

"Tolong antarkan aku hyung, sekarang."ucap Kyuhyun menuntut.

"Arra, sekarang pakailah baju hangat dan aku akan menunggumu di bawah."ucap Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Begini saj-

"Apa kau ingin Yesung hyung sedih lagi melihat kau sakit?"tanya Donghae sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"A-Arraseo."ucap Kyuhyun langsung meluncur ganti baju. Sedangkan Donghae kini beranjak meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemui Donghae dan mereka beranjak pergi ke Rumah sakit tempat Yesung dirawat. Kyuhyun masih khawatir dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin baby miliknya kecelakaan. Tapi dia sangat menyakini jika hyung itu tengah depresi. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Lalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Kenapa Yesung hyung membuka dan mendirikan Why Style di Myeongdong? Dan itu dekat dengan Mom House?"tanya Donghae.

"Molla."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini telah selesai mengacak rambutnya.

"Karena semua itu untukmu."ucap Donghae sukses membuat Kyuhyun menetap Donghae tak percaya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Karena Yesung hyung selalu ingin melindungimu, berharap kau baik-baik saja."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Itu adalah wujud kepedulian dan cintanya padamu Kyu, Yesung hyung hanya ingin mencintaimu dari jauh. Karena ada banyak orang yang menginginkan kalian berpisah."ucap Donghae.

"…."

"Sudahlah Kyu, tak baik jika kau berfikir terlalu keras, aku yakin Yesung hyung sedang menunggumu."ucap Donghae sembari menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sampai dimana Yesung dirawat. Baik jongjin maupun orang tua Yesung menerima dengan baik kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ya, inilah yang selama ini mereka nanti, mereka menanti sang magnae ini datang dan menjenguk Yesung.

Kini hanya ada Yesung dan Kyuhyun didalam kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap perban yang membalut tubuh Yesung. Airmatanya kini mengalir indah di belahan pipinya. Saat ini, keluarga Yesung dan Donghae telah pergi pulang kerumah karena Kyuhyun yang meminta. Untuk Donghae, Kyuhyun harap, kecelakaan yang dialami Yesung tidak sampai menyebar ke member maupun media.

"…."

"Baby, mianhae. Mianhae,,, jeongmal… saranghae, jebal, dorawajyo."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam erat tangan Yesung yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Aku tahu, aku berbuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Tapi ku harap kau juga mengerti posisiku. Posisi kita saat ini di SM sangat mengkhawatirkan. CEO ingin kita bubar jika kita hanya berjalan ditempat. Dan aku tidak akan menerima itu, aku ingin bernyanyi denganmu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Aku pernah berjanji akan menantimu dan menjaga Super Junior untukmu."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku sadar, kegusaranku kini telah membunuhmu secara perlahan. Aku menyakitimu dan aku menyesalinya."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunduk terisak perih.

Sebuah telapak tangan kini mencoba untuk mengusap airmata yang mengalir dari manik caramel Kyuhyun. sebuah tangan mungil yang selalu ingin Kyuhyun genggam. Dengan rasa keterkejutannya Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Hyung baby miliknya kini telah terbangun.

"Baby~ kau sudah bangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"tanya Kyuhyun gelagapan yang hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Yesung.

"Anhi~, uljima. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."ucap Yesung sedikit serak karena sakit.

"Baby kau ingin minum?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengambil air mineral dan meminumkannya ke Yesung.

"Gomawo Kyunnie."ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum.

"Baby, Apa kau membangun Why Style karena minusku yang parah?"tanya Kyuhyunb tiba-tiba.

"Dariman- Ahh Jongjin kah?"gumam Yesung.

"Jadi itu benar?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ne, itu karena minusmu itu parah! Sudah dibilang jangan main game terlalu dekat, mas-

Kini Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung erat, tak peduli jika yang dipeluk tengah meringis sakit. Tapi dalam hatinya dia tenang, Kyuhyun bisa kembali memeluk orang yang selama ini dia tunggu.

"Baby~ Saranghae.."ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyamankan posisinya.

"Nado Kyuhyunnie."ucap Yesung sembari mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

~ The End ~

Dugh,,, gimana? Absurdkan? Aahhhh otak buntu,, jalan cerita juga ngasal banget…


	3. Farewell Snow Part 1

_**Mencintaimu bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi jika kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Meski hatiku akan tersakiti. **_

_**~ Joonie Kim ~**_

**Title : **

**Farewell Snow**

**Main Pairing :**

**Raejoon x Sungmin**

**Pairing :**

**Kyuhyun x Yesung**

**Hyunji x Donghae**

**And Other**

**Ratting :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Family**

**slight**

**Hurt/ Comfort**

**Romance**

**Author :**

**Kim Rae Joon { Joonie Kim }**

**Cast :**

**Kyuhyun : Namja berumur 31 tahun yang sudah menikah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama Korea.**

**Yesung : Namja berumur 30 tahun yang sudah menikah bekerja di sebuah kafe bersama dengan adiknya.**

**Raejoon : Yeoja berumur 24 tahun bekerja disebuah rumah sakit ternama dikota Seoul.**

**Hyunji : Yeoja berumur 18 tahun pelajar dari SMA ternama di Seoul.**

**Warning :**

**YAOI slight Straight version**

**Thypo**

**Big Thank's for :**

**Elsya [Cho Hyunji]**

**Sebenarnya ini adalah FF garing buatanku bersama Elsya, dari saling tukar pikiran sampai akhirnya buat ff yang begini. Ff ini twoshoot jadi chapter depan sudah end. Joonie harap readers bisa sedikit memberikan catatan untuk Joonie. **

**~ Lets Begin Reading This Fiction ~**

Keluarga adalah rumah yang kau miliki ketika kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk bersandar. Keluarga yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Menjadi bagian dalam perjalanan hidupmu didunia ini. Terkadang kita butuh beberapa persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi untuk membina sebuah keluarga yang baik.

"Hyunji,, bantu eomma mempersiapkan makan malam ne?"ucap namja yang tengah bermain dengan peralatan dapur.

"Eonni saja eomma, aku sedang sibuk?"teriak seorang yeoja yang tengah bermain dengan PSP kesayangan appanya.

"Lalu kau sedang apa heum? Main game? Mau kalahin skor milik appa? Dalam mimpi saja! Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya!"ejek seorang yeoja yang tengah berjalan kedapur membantu sang eomma.

"Ya! Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan skormu dan appa!"ucap sang dongsaeng garang.

"Ahahahaha,"tawa sang kepala keluarga dan sang anak sulung menggema didalam rumah itu.

"Ya! Hentikan tawa kalian berdua!"ucap yang terkecil ngambek.

"Sudahlah, hentikan. Lihat Hyunji jadi marah gitu."timpal sang ibu didalam rumah itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin eomma buat untuk makan malam?"tanya si sulung.

"Eomma ingin membuat Bulgogi dan Egg Roll isi sosis. Joonie, kau bisa bantu eomma untuk membuat ini?"tanya sang eomma yang tengah mempersiapkan bahan dan bumbu-bumbu dapur untuk memasak.

"Ne,, ne,,, serahkan padaku."ucap Joonie sembari mengambil alih pekerjaan sang eomma.

"Hyunji,, siapkan air minum dimeja makan."ucap sang eomma.

'Aku ingin keluargaku tetap utuh seperti ini. Sampai saatnya aku dipanggil oleh tuhan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan moment indah seperti ini,'batin sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi menatap sang istri dan kedua anaknya

"Appa? Kau sedang apa? Melamun dan senyum sendiri? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan heum?"tanya Joonie.

"Anhi,, eobseo."ucap Kyuhyun senyum penuh arti.

Semua masakan sudah tersaji di meja makan, dengan tenang keluarga kecil nan bahagia itu menikmati santap malamnya dengan rasa senang tersendiri. Namun, salah satu dari keempat anggota itu tengah berfikir. Berfikir sesuatu hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu. Namun, sampai saat itu tiba, dia berjanji akan membuat keluarga itu tersenyum bahagia.

"…-nie,,, Joonie,,,"panggil Kyuhyun.

" N-ne,, appa, waegeuraeyo?"tanya Joonie setengah gugup.

" Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali heum?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi setengah menyelidik.

"A-anhiya appa. Nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie setengah gugup.

"Jeongmal?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"N-ne appa. Nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie senyum tipis.

"Sudahlah appa, mungkin eonni sedang memikirkan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit."ucap Hyunji acuh.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan Joonie, makanlah, atau kau malah yang akan sakit."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, eomma. Arraseoyo."ucap Joonie tersenyum simpul.

Semua anggota kembali menyantap makan malamnya, tak lama setelah itu sang kepala keluarga telah selesai dengan acara makannya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya mulai khawatir dengan anak sulungnya. Sebelum ini, anak sulungnya tidak pernah melamun seperti ini. Dia pandai menyimpan sesuatu,tapi kenapa hari ini terasa aneh.

"Joonie setelah kau selesai makan temui appa diruang baca. Appa menunggumu disana."ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak keruang baca.

"N-ne appa."ucap Joonie pasrah.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga selesai menyantap makanan buatan sang eomma. Joonie beranjak untuk mencari sang appa dan sedikit mambawakannya teh hangat. Sedangkan sang eomma kini membersihkan peralatan makan dengan anak bungsunya.

"Hyunji, bantu eomma cuci piring."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, eomma."ucap Hyunji setengah malas.

"Waeyo? Kau terlihat malas? Kau tidak ingin membantu eomma heum?"tanya Yesung.

"Anhiya,,, hanya saja aku merasa appa lebih sayang eonni daripada denganku."ucap Hyunji.

"Jangan seperti itu chagi, kau bukankah sudah tahu heum kalau appamu itu memang selalu over protective dengan Joonie."ucap Yesung

"Arraseo eomma, aku ingat ketika pertama kalinya eonni bilang ingin berpacaran dengan teman kuliah serta rekan kerjanya di Rumah Sakit waktu itu. Appa marah besar dan appa minta namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu untuk datang kerumah dan meminta izin untuk berpacaran dengan eonni."ucap Hyunji bosan.

"Dan kau ingat wajah namja itu ketika datang kerumah?"tanya Yesung sedikit terkikik karena mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, sepertinya dia akan mati jika masuk rumah."ucap Hyunji memutar bola matanya.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang dan merasa lucu dengan kejadian waktu itu?"tanya Yesung lagi.

"Buat apa eomma?"tanya Hyunji tidak tertarik.

"Ehm…"gumam Yesung kehabisan kata-kata.

"Sudahlah eomma, mari kita selesaikan ini. Dan aku akan bermain game lagi serta akan mengalahkan skor eonni."ucap Hyunji bersemangat.

'Aku berjanji akan mengalahkanmu eonni, aku bersumpah.'batin Hyunji bersumpah.

Kini ditengah tumpukan rak buku, Kyuhyun tengah menunggu anak sulungnya itu datang. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya. Apa mungkin hal **tabu** itu sudah diketahui anak sulungnya? Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia harus menyembunyikannya. Bagaimanapun caranya hal itu terjadi.

_**Dan hanbeonman nareul saranghaejweoyo**_

_**Geudaeneun irheulge hanado eobjyo**_

Ponsel miliknya berbunyi nyaring ditempat yang sunyi itu. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengangkat telephon setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelephonnya.

"Yeoboseyo,"ucap Kyuhyun.

"**Yeoboseyo appa, waeguraeyo?**"tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Sungmin-ah, apa Joonie pernah mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"**Y-ye?**"gumam Sungmin yang terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa Joonie pernah mengatakan hal tentang dirinya? Maksudku tentang sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"**Aahh,, anhiya appa, Joonie tidak mengatakan apapun padaku.**"ucap Sungmin terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jebal, beritahu appa jika terjadi sesuatu pada Joonie. Ne?"desak Kyuhyun.

"**N-ne, appa.**"ucap Sungmin pasrah.

"Apakah hari ini kalian berdua bertengkar?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Ye? Ah~ anhiya appa, kami baik – baik saja. Appa jangan khawatir ne?**"ucap Sungmin mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Apakah ada pasien atau masalah di rumah sakit?"desak Kyuhyun lagi.

"**Tidak ada appa, tidak terjadi apa – apa. semuanya lancar dan baik – baik saja. Appa tenang ne? Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan pada Minnie.**"tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sebenarnya appa merasa curia dengan sikap Joonie malam ini."ucap Kyuhyun gelisah.

"**Waegeuraeyo apa? apa terjadi sesuatu?**"tanya Sungmin panik.

"Nan molla, itulah yang ingin aku ketahui darimu. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Joonie menjadi seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"**Apa yang terjadi dengan Joonie appa?**"tanya Sungmin setengah berteriak.

"Y-ye?"gumam Kyuhyun setengah kaget dengan suara tinggi Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"ucap Kyuhyun mengintimidasi.

"Ye? Ahh,, an-anhiya appa. Mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu?"ucap Sungmin mengelak.

"Minnie-ah~"ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"**Ah,, i-itu… sebenarnya Joo-**

_**_TOK_TOK_TOK_**_

"Appa~,"panggil Joonie sembari mengetuk pintu.

"Besok kita bertemu di Mom House setelah kau pulang dari Rumah sakit. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."ucap Kyuhyun telak dan menutup telephonnya.

Kyuhyun kini menyiapkan aktingnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang sembari membaca sebuah berita saham yang tentu saja tidak bisa diterima oleh otaknya.

"Masuklah,"ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap laptop miliknya.

"Ne appa."ucap Joonie sembari membuka pintu dan meletakan teh buatannya disamping Laptop milik Kyuhyun.

Kini Joonie duduk disofa ruang baca tersebut. Pandangannya menyapu semua buku yang terpasang melingkar di rak – rak bertumpuk disekelilingnya. Seakan dia akan pergi jauh dan akan meninggalkan semua barang – barang yang dicintainya itu. Buku adalah teman pertama yang mengikat hatinya dengan cerita – cerita fiksi yang telah dibuatnya.

Dan konyolnya, membuat cerita fiksi itu dengan karakter pemain utamanya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Dimulai dari **Mianhae Saranghaeyo**, **Yesungie Mianhaeyo**, **Countdown To The Heaven**, **Just Only My Kyusung Family**, **Sequel Yesungie Mianhaeyo,** **Sequel countdown To The Heaven**, **Gara – Gara King Of Yadong aka Eunhyuk**, **Tears**, **Separated**, **Who I Am**, **My Love For You**, **My Love My Kiss My heart**, **Your Love is Dust**, **Fluffy Kyusung**, **I Believe I Love You**, dan yang terakhir adalah **In Your Arm**.

Dan tidak ada seorang pun tahu jika dia yang seorang dokter ahli penyakit dalam adalah seorang author cerita fiksi yang kebanyakan ratting ceritanya adalah ratting dewasa. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya sekarang ini adalah tugas berat dan memerlukan konsentrasi lebih. Dan semua itu pastinya akan membawa kita pada titik jenuh dalam kehidupan. Namun kita harus bisa mensiasati diri ketika dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

Dalam lamunannya tentang cerita – cerita fiksi yang telah dibuatnya, Joonie tersenyum bahagia dan senang. Tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang author jika cerita – cerita yang dituliskannya mendapatkan hati para pembacanya. Namun tanpa disadari oleh Joonie, Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan gerak – geriknya.

"Joonie-ah~,,"panggil Kyuhyun sayang.

"….."

"Joonie,,"panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

".…"

"Cho Rae Joon,"ucap Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disebelah sang anak dengan sedikit meninggikan pitch suaranya.

"Y-ye? Aaahh appa, kau mengagetkanku."ucap Joonie terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan dan bentakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Waegeuraeyo? Appa sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi dan kau tidak menjawabnya. Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan heum?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anhiya, eobseo."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum.

"Haahh~ katakan pada appa Joonie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi heo?"ucap Kyuhyun menatap Joonie intens.

"Mungkin,,, aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Minnie, appa."ucap Joonie sembari tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

"Ye?"gumam Kyuhyun kaget.

"Waeyo chagi? Apa kalian ada masalah?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eobseoyo appa. Geundae, aku merasa aku sudah sampai titik dimana aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya."ucap Joonie tersenyum lembut, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak rela dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah chagi. Appa tidak ingin ikut campur lagi urusan kalian. Appa yakin jika semua yang kau lakukan itu adalah yang terbaik karena appa yakin, kau punya alasan yang terbaik."ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Joonie mencoba untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya untuk sang anak.

"Gomawo appa, kau yang selalu terbaik."ucap Joonie sembari memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Joonie kembali kekamarnya dan mengunci kamar itu dari dalam. Dia membuka sebuah amplop coklat, sebuah amplop yang membuatnya untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Meski hatinya tidak rela, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini. Meskipun itu orang tuanya sendiri.

Di salah satu districk kota Seoul, Sungmin menatap foto Joonie yang ada didalam layar laptop miliknya. Mungkin hanya dalam kenangan dia bisa mengenang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Joonie. Sungguh kata perpisahan itu cukup menyita perhatian dan konsentrasinya. Hatinya mungkin tersakiti, karena dia tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan yeoja yang telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Sejujurnya Joonie telah meminta pada Sungmin untuk mengakhiri hubungannya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski awalnya menolak, akhirnya Sungmin menyetujui apa yang diinginkan Joonie. Apa yang dilakukan semuanya juga untuk Joonie. Dia tidak ingin dirinya menjadi beban pikiran untuk yeoja yang tengah sakit itu. Ah~ tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan pada keluarga Joonie yang akan menemuinya keesokan hari?

_**Haruskah ia mengungkapkan semua yang terjadi dan mengingkari janjinya pada Joonie?**_

_**Haruskah dia membohongi orang tua Joonie dari apa yang terjadi pada Joonie?**_

_**Manakah yang akan dia pilih untuk membuat semuanya sedikit terbuka dari masalah yang telah dihadapi saat ini?**_

_**Apa? jawaban apa yang harus dia siapkan untuk pertanyaan keluarga Joonie?**_

Donghae menatap sang kakak dengan lembut, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang jelas, dia dapat melihat jika sang kakak tampak sangat depresi dengan masalah yang dihadapinya. Sebagai saudara, dia cukup untuk mendukung dan mensupport, karena dia yakin sang kakak pasti punya jalan keluar terbaik.

"Hyung,"panggil Donghae.

"Ah,, Hae,, waegurae?"tanya Sungmin sembari menutup laptop miliknya.

"Anhiya hyung. Aku hanya ingin bersama hyung."ucap Donghae sembari duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Wae? Apa ada masalah di kampus? Ingat kau masih mahasiswa baru, jadi jangan membuat kegaduhan."saran Sungmin.

"Ehm, hyung arraseoyo. Ah iya hyung, bolehkah aku berpacaran?"tanya Donghae.

"Wae? Kau sedang kasmaran heum? Dengan siapa?"tanya Sungmin menanggapi adiknya yang kelewat romantis itu.

"Ye? Ahahaha hanya dengan seorang yeoja kelas tiga SMA. Ehehehe."ucap Donghae sembari nyengir.

"Mwo? Dengan adik kelasmu eoh? Namanya siapa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Hehehe,,, Iya hyung, tunggu dulu hyung, jawab dulu, boleh enggak heum?"tanya Donghae lagi.

"Boleh saja Hae, asal jangan dibuat mainan. Sekarang, siapa yeoja malang itu."ucap Sungmin sembari mengacak rambut Donghae.

"Hyung~,,"rengek Donghae sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu namja, kenapa suka ngambek?"ejek Sungmin.

"Biarin! Weekkkkssss~"ucap Donghae sembari keluar kamar sang hyung.

"Dasar,,"gumam Sungmin sembari beranjak dari menaruh laptopnya di tas kerjanya.

"Oh iya, namanya Hyunji, Cho Hyunji, anak dari pengusaha ternama bernama Cho Kyuhyun. meski hyung melarangku, aku sudah jalan dengan Hyunji selama satu minggu."ucap Donghae kabur dan menutup kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin masih terpaku dengan ucapan Donghae, Cho-Hyun-Ji, eja Sungmin berkali – kali. Apa ini memang takdir atau memang sudah garisan? Jika yeoja yang dicintai adik semata wayangnya adalah adik dari kekasihnya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, mempertahankan cintanya atau merelakan kebahagiaan sang dongsaeng.

Sungmin tahu, jika Donghae telah sering dikecewakan oleh kekasihnya terdahulu. Dan Sungmin juga yakin jika sang adik serius dengan Hyunji. Bertambah satu lagi masalah dalam kehidupannya. Mungkin lebih baik dia bertemu dengan sahabatnya besok. Sungmin beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan mencoba menutup matanya. Membiarkan waktu membuainya kealam mimpi.

Pagi yang dingin kini telah menyapa, membuktikan jika musim dingin akan datang dan menerkam dunia dengan hawa dinginnya. Joonie telah bersiap untuk kembali bekerja dan menyiapkan mobilnya. Menaruh amplop menyedihkan itu dalam dashboard mobilnya, karena tidak ada orang yang berani menyentuh mobilnya kecuali sang adik kecilnya. Sedikit tersenyum Joonie yakin jika tidak ada yang mau menumpang satu mobil dengannya.

Sarapan seperti biasanya, dan berangkat dengan mobil pribadi milik masing – masing kecuali Hyunji yang masih belum diperbolehkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengendarai mobil. Keluarga itu berpisah dipagi yang cerah, Kyuhyun pergi kekantor, Yesung mengantar Hyunji dan pergi ke kafe miliknya, sedangkan Joonie pergi ke Rumah Sakit karena mendapat pasien. Hari – hari monoton dilalui mereka dengan jadwal yang sudah terlampaui ketika hari kerja dimulai. Pagi sarapan lalu kerja, pulang sore dan malamnya akan tidur. begitu seterusnya ketika esok hari.

Kini jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sudah berada dirumah bersama sang istri. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk bertemu seseorang di Mom House pukul empat sore. Mereka akhirnya meminta Hyunji untuk menunggu rumah sembari menunggu Joonie kembali kerumah. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Yesung berangkat, tak lama setelah itu Hyunji memilih untuk tidur diruang tengah sembari menunggu sang eonni. Kalau boleh dia jujur, Hyunji hanya iri dengan kasih sayang orang tuanya yang berlebih pada sang eonni. Tapi jika ditanya apakah dia menyayangi sang kakak jawabannya sudah pasti "Ya" dia "sangat menyayangi" eonni miliknya itu.

Suara mobil bergemuruh dibagasi rumah, Joonie terlihat masuk rumah dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat. Setelah dia memasuki rumah, yang didapatinya hanyalah adik kesayangannya itu tengah tertidur pulas disofa ruang tengah. Namun, saat hendak menyelimuti sang dongsaeng telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Eonni~,"gumam Hyunji.

"Ehm, kau terbangun eoh?"tanya Joonie pada dongsaengnya.

"Jam berapa?"tanya Hyunji terlihat tengah mengucek kedua manik caramelnya.

"Masih setengah lima, wae?"tanya joonie melihat sang adik kini tengah beranjak dari singgasananya.

"Anhi~ berarti aku sudah tertidur selama satu jam."ucap Hyunji sembari menguap dan mengambil air mineral didapur.

"Appa dan eomma kemana? Tumben sepi?"tanya Joonie yang kini beranjak menghampiri sang adik.

"Nan molla, hanya saja appa bilang akan bertemu dengan seseorang di Mom House."ucap Hyunji sembari meneguk air mineral dalam gelas genggamannya.

"Nugu?"tanya Joonie mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air mineral dalam gelasnya.

"Kata eomma sih dia bertemu dengan Sungmin oppa."ucap Hyunji

_**_PRAANKK_**_

"Mworago?"gumam Joonie yang secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya yang berisi air.

"Eonni? Gwaencanha? Kau pucat, eonni sakit?"tanya Hyunji sembari memegang tangan Joonie.

"Anhiya, nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie sedikit pusing.

'Sungmin? Apa yang kudengar semalam itu benar? Jika appa tengah menelepon Minnie sebelum aku masuk ruang baca?'tanya batin Joonie.

"Tapi kau pucat eonni. Kita kerumah sakit!"ucap Hyunji cemas dan khawatir.

"Anhi, nan gwaencanha saengi."ucap Joonie sembari melepaskan pegangan Hyunji dan berlari kearah tasnya di meja kamarnya.

**_TRUUUUT_TRRRUT_TRRUUT_**

"Aku harap kau menepati janjimu padaku Minnie~."gumam Joonie sembari menelepon Sungmin.

Ditempat lain, disebuah kafe yang tak terlalu ramai terlihat Sungmin tengah gugup menghadapi kedua orang tua kekasihnya. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hatinya semalam. Tapi dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memberitahu keluarga Joonie tentang semua ini. Meski dia harus dibenci Joonie sekalipun. Tapi sedikit hatinya masih belum siap.

"Minnie~ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Joonie akhir – akhir ini terlihat murung?"tanya Yesung.

"Mu-mungkin Joonie hanya sedang sakit eommanim."ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Joonie sakit? Sakit apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tidak tahu appa."ucap Sungmin menunduk.

"Jangan berbohong!"bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"Kyunnie~ tenangkan dirimu!"ucap Yesung sembari mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong appa."ucap Sungmin masih menunduk.

"Jangan bohongi kami, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres."ucap Yesung.

"Mianhae eommanim, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau sedang sakit."ucap Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Iya,, tapi sakit apa?"tanya Kyuhyun kini menahan marah.

"Mian-

_**Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil anhi**_

_**Apheun nae simjangi neoreul chajaneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok**_

**~ Joonie's Calling ~**

"Mianhae appa, aku harus angkat telepon dulu."ucap Sungmin sembari mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada dimeja.

Namun niatan itu kandas, ketika Kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil ponsel milik Sungmin. Pandangan Kyuhyun seolah siap menerkam Sungmin kapan saja. Sungmin hanya menelan ludah dengan susah, dia tidak ingin berada diposisi sulit. Dia tidak bisa jika harus membohongi keluarga Joonie, akan tetapi dia juga tidak mau Joonie membencinya.

"Kau menambah kecurigaanku padamu Lee Sungmin."ucap Kyuhyun menatap siapa yang menelepon Sungmin.

"…" Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk dalam tidak tahu harus apa. Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu kembali dimeja.

"Jangan diangkat!"titah Kyuhyun mutlak.

"…."Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan orangtua yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Kini scene kembali dirumah megah keluarga Cho, Joonie yang melihat teleponnya tidak diangkat oleh Sungmin mulai naik pitam. Dengan segera dia mengambil dompet dan kunci mobilnya. Joonie berencana untuk pergi ke Mom House sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eonni mau kemana?"tanya Hyunji dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Eonni pergi sebentar, kau dirumah saja, ne?"ucap Joonie kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eonni harus tetap dirumah."ucap Hyunji sembari memegang lengan Joonie erat.

"Eonni harus pergi chagi,,,"ucap Joonie sembari kembali melangkah.

"Eonni sudah gag sayang padaku. Pergilah jika eonni memang tidak menganggapku sebagai adik."ucap Hyunji membuat Joonie membeku ditempatnya sekarang.

"Bu-bukan seperti it-

"Appa selalu pergi kerja dan eomma selalu sibuk dengan kafe miliknya. Hanya eonni yang selama ini disisiku. Tapi sekarang eonni tidak mendengarkan apa kataku. Aku sendiri, selalu seperti ini. Aku muak dengan semua ini!"teriak Hyunji memenuhi rumah itu.

"Hyu-Hyunji,,"gumam Joonie merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau tahu, aku takut sendiri. Aku takut jika eonni meninggalkanku juga. Aku sangat takut."gumam Hyunji lirih namun masih bisa didengar Joonie.

"…"

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkan aku?"tanya Ryunji yang kini tengah jongkok dan menutup kedua telinganya ketakutan.

Joonie dengan segera menghampiri adiknya, adik semata wayangnya. Ada rasa sakit menjalari relung hatinya. Dengan bergumamkan kata maaf Joonie memeluk adik manisnya itu dengan sayang. Setelah itu Joonie mengajak Hyunji untuk pergi kekamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk tidur. Katakan Joonie egois, tapi dia benar benar tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga ini. Sembari mengelus puncak kepala Hyunji, Joonie membenarkan selimut yang menyelimuti adiknya itu.

"Mianhae, Hyunji-ah~."ucap Joonie yang kini mulai terlelap tidur dikamarnya.

Balik lagi ke tempat dimana Sungmin masih setia dengan kebungkamannya. Dia seperti raga yang kehilangan rohnya, dia masih tetap bersikeukeuh tidak akan memberitahukan keadaan Joonie. Namun, pandangan Yesung yang memohon kepadanya sebagai seorang ibu meluluhkan hatinya. Dibuka tas kerjanya dan memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kearah kedua orang tua Joonie tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti, karena Joonie telah mengancamku. Bukan maksudku untuk berbohong, hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihat Joonie yang seperti ini. Itu adalah diagnosa penyakit Joonie seminggu yang lalu."ucap Sungmin.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil amplop tersebut dan membaca isi dari surut keterangan rumah sakit. Bait demi bait kalimat yang tertulis secara ilmiah itu dibaca dengan seksama oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan hancurnya Kyuhyun menggebrak meja membuat Sungmin dan Yesung berjingkit kaget.

"Diagnosa itu pasti salah, tidak mungkin Joonie mengalami ini. Tidak mungkin!"bentak Kyuhyun tak terkendali.

"tapi itulah kenyataannya appa, itulah yang membuat Joonie berpisah denganku. Dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian."ucap Sungmin semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan airmata yang akan menetes.

"I-ini pasti salah, tidak mungkin Joonie mengalami ini."ucap Yesung bergetar sembari memegang kertas itu.

"Baby~ tenangkan dirimu."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini melihat Yesung yang terlihat tidak percaya.

"Katakan semua ini salah Kyu! KATAKAN!"ucap Yesung tak terkendali.

"Baby tenanglah.."ucap Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkan Yesung.

"Katakan jika Joonie tidak mungkin mengidap penyakit ini Kyu,, Katakan jika Joonie tidak mungkin mengidap Leukimia. Jeball~ hikz hikz.."isak Yesung mulai terdengar.

Dalam diagnosa tersebut, Joonie divonis menderita leukemia stadium akhir. Ibu siapa yang tidak hancur melihat anaknya menderita penyakit mematikan itu. Mendengar isakan Yesung, membuat Sungmin ini mulai meneteskan airmata dalam diam. Dia tiak tahu harus bagaimana, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. dia benar – benar tidak tahu.

Kini malam telah menjelang, namun Kyuhyun dan Yesung juga masih belum kembali. Saat ini Joonie terbangun dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas ranjangnya sembari minum air mineral yang telah disiapkan didekatnya. Namun, sebelum niatan itu terlaksana dia sudah mendapati dirinya mimisan. Darah itu keluar merembes kesela-sela tangannya yang mencoba untuk menutupi darah itu terlihat. Segera Joonie melarikan diri kekamar mandi dan membersihan darah yang mulai mengalir perlahan itu.

Hyunji terbangun ketika melihat sang eonni berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dia tak ambil pusing dan mulai bangkit dari ranjang kamar Joonie. Namun, sesaat dia melihat tetesan darah dari atas ranjang milik Joonie. Tidak, tidak, Hyunji tidak berfikir jika itu adalah darah menstruasi milik sang eonni karena itu terlalu terang untuk darah kotor seperti itu. Jika itu memang darah ovarium Joonie, pasti letaknya akan berada dibawah dan meluber. Namun ini sebuah tetesan, sekali lagi, tetesan.

Saat Hyunji bergelut dengan pikirannya, Joonie keluar dari kamar mandi dan wajahnya semakin memucat. Dengan senyum yang masih bertengger diwajah Joonie. Dia mengatakan pada Hyunji jika dia baik – baik saja. Dia hanya kecapaian kerja. Tentu dia berbohong, dia tidak ingin adiknya ini menatap lemah dirinya. Dengan segera dia mengambil obat _painkiller_ dan beberapa obat dari rumah sakit. Namun, sakit yang menyerang kepalanya kian menjadi dan membuatnya membeku tak berkutik.

Joonie menjatuhkan obat – obatan miliknya dan terjatuh dilantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Selain itu, dia juga mencoba untuk menahan erangannya meski disampingnya sudah ada adiknya yang mencoba membuatnya tetap sadar.

"Eonni,,, eonni,,, eonni,, jebal,,, waegeura?"tanya Hyunji melihat sang kakak tengah menahan erangnya.

Dengan cepat Hyunji mengambil ponsel adro milik sang kakak dan men-_dial_ seseorang disana. Dengan harap – harap cemas Hyunji menelepon seseorang disana untuk dimintai bantuan.

Ditempat Kyuhyun saat ini, masih ada Sungmin dan Yesung yang masih terlelap dari kenyataan. Mereka semua berharap jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi dan dia harus bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Sebuah ponsel bergetar disalah satu saku celana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat nama yang tertera ditelepon tersebut, dengan cekatan dia mengangkat telepon dari Joonie.

"Yeobose-

"**Appa,, palliwa,, pulang. Eonni,, eonni…**"ucap Hyunji panik.

"Jo-Joonie? Wae? Waegurae?"tanya Kyuhyun yang kini mulai panik.

"**Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja tadi eonni bilang kecapaian dan tidak enak badan. Setelah itu saat eonni mau minum obat, namun sebelum obat itu diminum, eonni sudah terjatuh dan membuat semua obatnya berantakan dilantai. Jebal appa,, cepat pulang."**ucap Hyunji yang sedikit panik.

"Kau tenang dulu ya baby, appa akan pulang,, jaga eonnimu baik-baik."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mematikan ponsel miliknya.

"Kyunnie~ wae? Waeyo? Kenapa wajahmu pusat heo?"tanya Yesung sembari menatap Kyuhyun butuh jawaban.

"Joonie… Joonie,,, kita harus pulang sekarang baby."ucap Kyuhyun membereskan semua berkas diatas meja lalu dia berlari menyusul Yesung kemobilnya.

"…" Sungmin hanya bisa diam, dia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang.

"Joonie colaps."ucap Kyuhyun sembari meninggalkan tubuh Sungmin yang menegang.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera meluncur meninggalkan Mom House, membelah kota Seoul dengan mobil mereka. Setelah beberapa puluh menit membelah jalanan kota, Kyuhyun kini menghentikan mobilnya dibagasi rumah dan langsung berlari kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun melihat Hyunji ada di luar kamar Joonie, terlihat dia sedang khawatir dan takut.

"Hyunji-ah, Joonie,, gwaencanha?"tanya Kyuhyun langsung menatap Hyunji.

"Hikz,,, aku tidak tahu… eonni masih di periksa uisanim. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Leeteuk uisanim datang dan sekarang sedang memeriksa keadaan eonni."ucap Hyunji cemas.

"Chagi, sini sayang sama eomma."ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Hyunji dan membawanya kekamarnya sendiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mondar – mandir sembari harap – harap cemas dengan keadaan Joonie. Ponselnya tiba – tiba bergetar dan terdengar suara kekhawatiran diseberang sana.

"**Yeobseyo appa.**"ucap namja diseberang.

"Yeobseyo Minnie."ucap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk diruang keluarga.

"**Apa Leeteuk hyung sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan Joonie?**"tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Anhi, belum. Aku masih menunggunya."ucap Kyuhyun.

"**Aku yang menyuruh Leeteuk hyung datang dan memintanya untuk memeriksa Joonie.**"ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, gomawo."ucap Kyuhyun kini terlihat masih harap – harap cemas.

"**Kita hanya bisa berdoa appa.**"ucap Sungmin sedikit memberi Kyuhyun kekuatan.

"Baiklah, nanti jika ada kabar aku akan hubungi."ucap Kyuhyun sembari menutup teleponnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya kedalam saku, terlihat sang dokter telah keluar dari pemeriksaannya. Dia nampak lelah dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Kyuhyun dengan segera menghampiri sang dokter dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan anaknya tersebut.

"Teukie hyung, eotte?"tanya Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Kyu, semuanya sudah terkendali. Tapi jangan biarkan Joonie untuk berfikir berat. Aku harus kembali kerumah sakit."ucap Leeteuk sembari melangkah pergi.

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya hyung?"ucap Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk sekilas.

"Ya, temuilah dia. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya padamu."ucap Leeteuk yang kini tengah pergi ke luar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Cho.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun kini berjalan mendekat kearah kamar Joonie. Pelan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Joonie dengan menguatkan hatinya bahwa Joonie baik – baik saja. Kini manik caramel tersebut menatap Joonie yang tengah terbaring dengan selang infuse yang ada di lengan kirinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Joonie dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara, agar pergerakannya tidak diketahui Joonie. Kyuhyun kini duduk diamping ranjang Joonie, dengan pelan dia memegang dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Joonie. Tetes demi tetes Kristal bening kini mulai mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan isakannya, agar Joonie tidak terbangun olehnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Joonie yang menutup matanya kini mulai menampakkan manik onyx yang tampak sayu dan lelah.

"Appa~,"panggil Joonie lirih.

"Ne, chagi. Gwaencanha? Mianhae membangunkanmu. Eoddi appeu heum?"tanya Kyuhyun penuh kasih sayang menahan isakannya.

"Nan gwaencanha."ucap Joonie sembari senyum tulus.

"Jebal, jangan bohongi appa, arra~.."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menahan sesak didalam dadanya.

"Aku baik – baik saja appa. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku ne~. uljima."ucap Joonie menahan desakan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya sembari mengusap pelan airmata sang ayah.

"Tapi kau janji aku harus sembuh."ucap Kyuhyun menuntut.

"Ne~,"ucap Joonie sembari menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

"Nah, itu baru anak appa."ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Joonie.

Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam dipelukan Joonie, Kyuhyun tahu Joonie hanya membohonginya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kyuhyun tahu, jika yang dikatakan oleh Joonie itu adalah bohong. Namun Kyuhyun berharap sangat anaknya itu dapat sembuh dari penyakitnya. Penyakit yang turun temurun dari DNA kakak laki – laki Yesung.

"Appa tahu, aku senang bisa menjadi anak appa saat ini."ucap Joonie tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan berkata sembarangan! Kau itu anak appa."ucap Kyuhyun sedikit meninggi dan menegakkan tubuhnya sembari serta menatap Joonie tidak suka.

"Boleh Joonie minta tolong?"tanya Joonie menatap harap sang ayah.

"Apapun chagi."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kening Joonie.

"Ambilkan amplop coklat dalam dashboard mobil Joonie. Jangan sampai eomma tahu, ne? Joonie mohon. Biar appa saja yang tahu tentang ini. Setelah appa membacanya, tolong biarkan tetap disana."ucap Joonie menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas

"Kau benar – benar tahu kelemahanku heum? Baiklah, tunggu disini. Appa akan segera kembali."ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak ke meja nakas Joonie dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Dalam bagasi rumahnya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mobil Joonie. Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil Joonie dan sedikit membungkuk untuk membuka dashboard mobil. Setelah membuka kunci dalam dashboard mobil tersebut Kyuhyun mengambil amplop coklat dan membuka dokumen tersebut.

Dengan perasaan sakit dan tak percaya, kedua manik caramel Kyuhyun membola melihat dokumen dalam genggaman tangannya tersebut. Maniknya yang tadi telah berhenti menangis kini mulai memanas dan mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening yang mengalir deras bak air terjun.

Dalam diam Kyuhyun meremas hasil laboraturium tersebut, sebuah hasil yang meluluh lantakkan hati dan jiwanya. Sebuah rahasia yang begitu ingin dibawanya sampai mati. Sebuah rahasia yang ingin dia tutupi sampai dia tua nanti. Sebuah rahasia yang tidak ingin di ketahui kebenarannya.

"Hikz,, kenapa kau tahu,,, kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa kau bukan anakku. Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua hal yang selalu aku sembunyikan darimu? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Hikz… Hikz…"isak Kyuhyun dalam mobil Joonie.

Mobil yang sederhana namun elegan, mobil dari hadiah ulang tahun serta lulusnya Joonie dari universitas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangisi kenyataan yang terdapat dalam kertas tipis tersebut.

**Hasil DNA Cho Rae Joon positive anak Tan Hangeng.**

**Preview chapter selanjutnya ~**

"**Aku membencimu eonni! Kau merusak hubunganku! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."**

"…**.."**

"**Joonie noonna kau tahu, kau hanya penghalang hubunganku dengan Hyunji. Apa kau benar – benar ingin melakukan itu?"**

"…**."**

"**Sungmin-ah,, aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Jadi pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu."**

"…**.."**

"**Joonie dengarkan appa, ne,, kau harus bangun. Appa dan eomma menunggumu sayang. Jangan biarkan penyakitmu ini membawamu pergi. Eomma sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu, apa aku harus mengatakan jika kau koma sekarang?"**

"…**.."**

"**Keadaannya semakin melemah Kyu, mian aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."**

"…**.."**

"**Joonie-ah, kau akan tetap disini bersama eomma kan? Masak seperti ini bersama eomma. Kau tidak boleh pergi lagi."**

"…**."**

**~ To Be Continou ~**

**Holaaa~ ini ff Yaoi feat Straight pertama milik Joonie… yach sedikit ngeksis dalam ff sendiri tak apakan?**

**Mind to review.. thanks…**


End file.
